Megaman X  Evolution Part 2
by Rom Manic
Summary: Alia is off to Antarctica in search of X, and Axl meets a new but not so unfamiliar friend...


------------ Megaman X - Evolution ------------

------- Part 2 -------

"Officer on deck! Atten-hut!"

The reploids in the barracks snapped to attention as Signas walked to the back of the room. Signas looked around, making a quick headcount, then returned their salute.

"At ease, men," He said, watching them ease up and cast their attention to him, "Everyone gather around, we've got some new assignments for you for the time being,"

As they gathered around, Signas looked into their eyes carefully, observing the anticipation of some new assignment, and hopeful wish of good news.

"You all know Commander Godwin and his men were sent to the East Valley City Weapons Facility to secure the area and take control of it," He continued, "Well, the good news is he gave us the green light to move in and defend it against possible retaliation."

Signas shared the smile wasing over the room, "You've been selected because of your well known reputation for kicking serious ass in the field. Was I wrong or am I right?!"

"Hoo-rah!" The reploids responded, collectively raising their fists in the air.

"Good," Signas said, "Your orders are to defend the facility at all costs unless otherwise ordered by Commander Godwin. Shuttle leaves at 17:00, one hour from now. Be there at 16:30. Good luck."

Signas walked to the door as the reploids around him began to get their stuff ready, but stopped as his communicator beeped at him.

"This is Signas, go ahead," He said into the communicator.

"Signas, it's Alia," Came the response, "I've been requested at the Antarctica base. General Sting's orders. I need a small detail of 2 men for escort,"

"Roger that, I'll send them up on the double," He said, "Signas out."

He looked around, but was surprised to see one of the men staring at him. He approached the reploid as he saluted Signas, and returned the salute.

"What's your name, son?" He said, lowering the salute

"Axl, sir," Said the reploid, "Just getting ready to move out, sir!"

"Your orders have changed, Axl," Signas said, placing his hand on Axl's shoulder, "You're going to be escorting one of our communications to the Antarctica base. Protect her at all costs. Your shuttle leaves in a half hour, so you better double time it to the Hangar."

"Sir, yes sir!" Axl said, raising a salute, then rushing off to get his weaponry. Signas walked out of the barracks and activated his communicator. A raspy voice came over the communicator, filled with impatience.

"You know, some people sleep Signas," It said, followed by a brief pause, "I take it you need something blown up?"

"No, not this time," Signas laughed, "But I need you to escort one of our own to the deep south,"

"I don't do daycare, Signas, leave me alone,"

"How does 10,000 sound?"

The silence was long, but Signas knew he wouldn't refuse that.

"When do we leave?"

Signas smiled, "Twenty minutes, Hangar 18. Signas out."

---------------------

Axl stood gawking at it for a good 10 minutes. He had been early, as was his preference, but he never thought he'd get to use one of these rifles. Ever.

The COM-Tek CCR Mk.II was an impressive piece of weaponry. The elongated barrel pierced the air with razorsharp edges, making it a formidable weapon even out of ammunition. With a single handle to grip it with at the base, the butt of the gun contoured perfectly with his forearms, making it that much more stable to use.

And he got TWO of them.

The weapons officer held the clipboard out in front of Axl, impatiently, waiting for him to sign. Axl signed it eagerly, and returned the clipboard to him.

"Just bring them back in one piece, kid. We won't have any more until Charlie Squadron returns from East Valley."

"Take it easy, sir," Axl said, grinning, "By the time I get back, they'll be in even better condition than they are now,"

The Sarjeant laughed. They saluted, then Axl went back to staring at them endlessly as he walked away.

Such beautiful little gems...I wonder how good they respond to the cold?

Before he could finish that thought, he noticed a reploid wearing a cloak enter the room. He looked around, then fixed his eyes on Axl. The orange-gold fins on his head made him look dangerous as he began to walk towards Axl, not losing a step.

Axl froze. Not knowing what to do, he could do nothing locked in this demon's stare. Right before he reached Axl, his arm shot out of his cloak in a handshake.

"Axl, I presume?" He said, as he stopped.

Axl clumsily shook the reploids hand, and nodded. The other reploid nodded at him too, in acknowledgement.

"I'll be your partner on this mission," The reploid continued, "But from what I've seen, I'll be doing this mostly myself, so try to make it easier on yourself and help me when I need it. Understood?"

Who in the blue hell does this guy think he is?

"Well, I suppose I could do that," Axl replied, his pride suddenly overpowering his logic, "Except for one thing,"

"What's that, then?" The reploid said, his stare becoming colder by the second. Axl didn't flinch. Instead he moved right in front of the reploids face, and locked his eyes with the reploids.

"Why don't you make a move and find out, tough guy?"

The reploid moved almost instantly, sidestepping to his left with blinding speed. Axl was prepared, and had his gun pointed at the reploids head in an instant. Unfortunately for Axl, the reploids reflexes were just as quick as his, and his arm cannon was pointed at Axl's head just the same.

"STOP!"

Everyone in the hangar froze, not knowing what just happened. Axl and the reploid exchanged stares for a good few moments, then the reploid smiled and lowered his weapon. Axl did the same, as Alia came running towards them. She glanced at both of them as they stared each other.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" She demanded, "We don't have time for semantics, and you'll be lucky if you're not discharged when we return, Axl. Now, shall we finally get out of here? We have no time to waste."

She turned to enter the Air Chopper in front of them, its side door sliding open. Axl could see room for many in there, but it was just the 3 of them going. As Alia entered the chopper, Axl felt a hand on his shoulder, and the other reploid leaning in to say something in his ear.

"With skills like yours, I'm sure you won't be discharged anytime soon," He said, stepping in front of Axl to get into the pilot seat. Axl jumped into the co-pilot chair and began doing a pre-flight routine.

"So what do I call you anyway?" Axl asked, looking at the reploids black and orange armor with gold trim.

The reploid looked over and smiled, then faced the front of the cockpit. Axl noticed a carving of what appeared to be a wolf on the reploids arm facing him, very ornately done. There was a long pause before he finally responded.

"You can call me Bass, kid."


End file.
